canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Salon Roquet
Salon Roquet is a pokémon beauty salon that appeared in the episode "Pokémon Fashion Flash". About it Salon Roquet is a flashy beauty parlor in the heart of Scissor Street that is owned and run by Jessie, James, and Meowth, while its mascots are a Koffing and an Ekans. While they are working at the salon, Jessie wears big red glasses, a black top, and a red skirt, while James wears small rectangle glasses, a black top, and red pants. Jessie and James claim to be expert artists and they are always thinking up some fashions to make wild profits by taking piles of money from trainers who will spend thousands on fashionable masterpieces to turn one of their drab old and frumpy pokémon into a flashy "pretty-mon" fashion model with a pretty face by giving them a complete pop and kitsch style makeover that is acknowledging their beauty with elegant make-up and the latest cutting-edge fashions of gorgeous decor. Salon Roquet specializes in dressing up a pokémon's outer appearance by merely dolling up their cute exteriors by adorning them with attractive designs of outrageous fashions to create wacky costume combinations. They simply give bizarre makeovers to their clients by starting with a color and fur makeover, or other various types of hairstyling such as spiked mohawks, straight and choppy bangs, or having two buns on the side of the head, flashily dressing them in extravagant outfits, and then covering them with as much makeup and jewelry as possible. Jessie and James also specialize in pokémon battles where the participants stand on a huge gaudy blue platform with stairs with roses and flowers painted on a backdrop. Prior the battles against the customers, Jessie and James change into their specially made costumes for these battles. Jessie's battle costume has her dressed like an 18th or 19th century soldier, complete with a sword at her side. James' battle costume has him dressed like a woman by wearing a blonde wig and a pink dress with ribbons and lace at his sleeves. Before the battles begin, Jessie says "Dazzle them, Ekans.", while James clasps his hands and commands "Knock 'em dead, Koffing!", while his eyes are sparkling. Jessie mimes wielding the sword in the arts of fencing and medieval combat to command the dressed up Ekans and Koffing perform dance movements before attacking to distract trainers who bring in a rare pokémon to steal it on the spot. After these battles, Jessie and James rip their stylist clothes to shreds and reveal their Team Rocket uniforms underneath. Salon Roquet is different from other pokémon beauty salons where long-term shop-owners who have substance with style focus on a pokémon's inner beauty, inner strength, and true personality by massaging them to relieve their tension after a battle, brushing their fur, and giving them haircuts to raise their beauty stats and amounts of friendship. Items used at Salon Roquet Strange clothes - Layered pink shirts that feature bright primary colors, shorts and suspenders, crumpled socks paired with hard shoes, red dresses with ribbons and lace on the sleeves, pink dresses with a frilly neckline, light pink blouses with darker pink skirts, and yellow tutus. Gaudy and glittery accessories - Iron-on Electrode patches, pairs of goggles, pairs of sunglasses, fake eyelashes, heart-shaped barrettes, big pink bows, small red flowers, wigs, and jewelry that consists of necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings, and wristwatches. Various varieties of super-fancy make-up - Rouge, blush, lipstick, mascara, powder, and paint used to create clown noses, stars, roses, and daffodils. Salon Roquet motto Sorry we're late, it takes a while To give our pokémon flare and style To protect the world from boring fashion To dress all people with flash and passion To give all pokémon pretty faces To extend our art to outer spaces We hope our pokémon will amaze all of you We're giving each one a look that's brand new We're creating a trend and its gonna be big And this doesn't even look like a wig We two aren't fakers We're style makers Jessie! James! We're cutting and curling at the speed of light Put yourself in our hands and we'll make you look right, right, right Salon Roquet, when it comes to chic we know what's right Surrender your taste or prepare to fight! The gallery of pictures Dugtrio.png Onix.png Gengar.png Heracross, Marowak, Oddish, and Lickitung.png Lickitung, Marill, and Hoppip.png Goldeen.png Jynx, Drowzee, Oddish, Pidgeot, and Pinsir.png Oddish.png Persian and Eggscutor.png Primeape.png Weepinbell, Magnamite, Growlithe, Sunflora, and Wooper.png Wooper and Ekans.png Machamp and Clefable.png Koffing and Ekans.png Nidoran.png Raichu and Dodrio.png Pikachu.png Bellsprout, Bulbasaur, and trainers.png Venonat, Pidgey, Oddish, Voltorb, and trainers.png Nidoran, Pidgey, Oddish, and trainers.png Butterfree, Rattata, Slowbro, and trainers.png Sandshrew and trainer.png Paras, Staryu, Pidgeotto, Cubone, Weepinbell, and trainers.png Caterpie, Charmander, and trainers.png Team Rocket and Squirtle.png Category:Locations